Million Miles Away
by boom-boom-baby
Summary: Andy and Shaun pairing. tiny SLASH. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Andy's P.O.V

Everyone in my life was smiling. Every person I passed was talking to everyone but me, seeing as someone a few years ago made a rumour saying that I was an 'emo faggot little boy who no one loved'.  
>Whenever I walked passed the kids in my school, they stopped talking and laughing and started to point and whisper saying things like; "Look! There's that little emo boy." A part from one guy. He had brown hair, brownblue eyes. He was looking at me with a look of sadness. Pfft, yeah, right. Like someone would care about me. The rumours weren't even true.  
>I was new at the school, when they started, and of course I had no friends. I was the only new kid, moved from Sydney to a small town I can't even remember the name of. Then some jock came up to me, pushed me around and I snapped. I beat the shit out of him. I wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Throughout my life I had been taking lots of different defence classes. I was so good, that all my instructors came together to put together all different techniques into one. No one could do that in any of my classes. I was unbeatable.<br>But since that day, that kid held a grudge against me. He didn't come near me, but he told rumours of how I cut myself and my parents hated me. That when he came to talk to me, be my friend, I beat him up. Making me look like the bad guy.  
>"Hey, you... you ok?" I was in my own little world beating the shit out of the punching bag in the gym. I turned around, seeing that kid with the brown hair.<br>"Fine." I continued to beat the shit out of it.  
>"Want me to hold the bag?" he dropped his bag and came over.<br>"If you want." I stopped to let him get into his position. Looked like he'd done this before. He knew where to stand and put his hands so he wouldn't get hit.  
>I hit the bag with a lot of force. It made him loose his balance for a second.<br>"Wow... I've been doing this for years and no one's ever been able to knock me of balance..."  
>I had momentarily forgotten he was there and that's why I had hit it that hard. My bad...<br>"Sorry, I don't normally have people holding the bag for me..." I looked down, brushing my blonde hair out of the way.  
>"I know. I see you walking around alone, and sometimes when I'm in here packing up, you're here alone... I've heard the things Jack have said about you..." He reached down and grabbed his bag.<br>"Not true. He's upset because 3 years ago I beat the shit out of him." I grabbed my things and walked out, into the fresh air. It was after school and no one was around.  
>"Hey! Wait up! I don't even know your name?" I turned around and looked him in the eye.<br>"Andy. Andy Clemmensen." He had reached me and only 30 cms were between us. God, this is what I wanted. Him. I never really myself accepted my sexuality, but I had to if I wanted to continue with my life.  
>"Is that short for something?" He blinked down at me. I was shorter by about 15cms.<br>"Yeah, Andrew. But no one calls me that. My fathers' name was Andrew. He died. He was my hero. And now I have to live with his name." Oh, my god. I cannot believe I told the cutest guy ever that my dad was my hero... not cool for a 17 year old to admit...  
>"I'm Shaun. Shaun Diviney. Not short for anything. My dad's a drunk dickhead and my mum died last year." Poor guy. My dad was caring, his dad is not. His mum died, and probably meant a lot to him, as mine does to me.<br>"Sorry about your mum..." I looked down at the ground, it had started to rain, and my hair was stuck to my head. But I didn't care, anytime with Shaun, no matter what weather, was better than nothing.  
>"Sorry about your dad." He lifted my chin with his hand and looked me in the eye. Little space was between us now, and he covered that quickly. He kissed me on the lips, not softly, but not hard. It was... nice.<br>He pulled away, ashamed of himself.  
>"Sorry..." He looked away.<br>"I'm not..." I quickly kissed him again and kinda ran out of the rain, towards home.  
>My first kiss... in the rain... it was awesome. And no one saw. That was a good thing. No more names.<br>Even though I could fight, and people were bullying me, I don't believe in starting fights. I just end them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun P.O.V

I lied on my bed looking at my roof.  
>"I can't believe I just kissed Andy..." I felt my lips with my hand softly. Remembering how it felt in the rain.<br>I had known I was gay since high school started. My friends knew, but they didn't say anything. They were accepting of it. The only reason people bagged Andy was because Jack started it.  
>A knock on my door startled me. "It's me," called my step mum Laura.<br>"Come in," I liked her. A lot. She was so caring, like my real mum. My dad quickly got re-married, and I thought she would be a bitch. But she's really caring. She accepts my sexuality, and even when we go to the shops, we point out hot guys. We're best friends.  
>"What's that cheeky grin on your face?" She sat down on my bed crossing her legs. I did the same.<br>"I might of meet someone..." I said excitedly.  
>"No! Is he cute?"<br>"Fucking adorable! He has blue eyes, blonde hair, shorter than me!" I was so happy I had found someone shorter than me. "But... I don't know if there _is_ something. I mean, we kissed... twice. I kissed him first, then before he left he kissed me again!"  
>"Aw, Shaun, that's really great... I have something to tell you." Her face took on a sad look.<br>"What?" I worriedly asked.  
>"Things with your father aren't going so well, but, I want to know if you'll be safe. So, I was thinking about before divorcing him... adopting you? I would be your legal guardian." She looked at me hopefully. Without even thinking about it, I hugged her.<br>"That would be so good!" She pulled away and got up leaving the room. Before I asked her where she was going, she came back with papers.  
>"Because I'm your step-mum and I'm adopting you, we don't need your father to sign. But I do need you to sign here." I got up, grabbed them, went on my desk quickly read through it to be sure and signed.<br>"Done!" I had the biggest grin on my face.  
>"Brilliant! Now, I've been planning this for a while, so my house is already unpacked, and I thought you would say yes, so I kinda put things in the room that's going to be yours. Your father won't be home for about 2 hours. Sorry to rush you... but start packing." She came over and hugged me tightly.<p>

I grabbed my suitcases and through everything in. Laura came in after a while and started helping. In about an hour and a half, we were done. The only thing left was my furniture. I was a quick packer. And with the help of Laura, even quicker.  
>"Go pack them in the car," She wandered into her room for most probably the last time. I went to the car and loaded everything up, just as I was going inside, I heard someone come round the corner. And my fathers' car came screeching down the street.<br>"Shit! Laura!" I yelled running inside. "Laura!"  
>"What? What's wrong?" She came up to me hurriedly.<br>"Dad..." I said as a car door slammed. Good thing Laura's car had tinted windows.  
>"Shaun, go out the back gate and in the car. I'll be there in a minute. I'll just tell him I'm going to the shops or something." I hugged her and ran out the door just as my dad came through the front.<br>I quietly got in the car and waited. And waited. After a while I started to freak out. I was about to go inside when Laura came running out. She opened the door, got in, locked the car, and started driving.  
>"Pull over Laura." I said calmly after about 2 minutes.<br>"Why?" She whispered.  
>"Because you're pale, and holding onto the steering wheel so tightly I think you'll break something. I'll drive. Pull over." She stopped at a park and I got out. Good thing I packed my P-plates.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's P.O.V

When I got home, my mum was cooking dinner.  
>"Hey mum!" I yelled running into the kitchen.<br>"What?" She turned smiling.  
>"I think I might have met someone..." I grabbed some food and sat on the stool facing her.<br>"No! Is he handsome?" She leant on the counter her chin resting on her hands. I love my mum, she's so accepting. So was my dad... I'd known I was gay for a long time, and my parents helped me... even though like I said, I never fully accepted. Until now.  
>"So bloody gorgeous! He's taller than me," She smiled, "And today when I was punching the punching bag he came and held it for me! Like, no one ever goes in there when I'm there!" I sighed remembering the damage Jack had done.<br>"That's great honey. I'm so happy for you." She turned back to dinner when my brother called to her in pain. She sighed.  
>"I'll go..." Bradie was only 4, 13 years between us, and I spoilt him rotten. He was my little monster man.<br>"Hey Bradie, what's up my little man?" I said coming into the room.  
>"A-A-Andre-e-e-w... I fell a-a-a-and it my he-a-a-a-ad." He sobbed. Like I told Shaun, I hated people calling me by my full name. But Bradie being 4 and my baby brother, I aloud him.<br>"Aww, come here and we'll go fix it, hey?" I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my torso. He nodded his head into my shoulder and I walked down the stairs into the kitchen placing him on the bench.  
>"Now, where did you hit your head?" I put on my doctor voice and he pointed to the side of it. I looked and couldn't see anything.<br>"Well, there seems to be nothing there. But because you have been so good, I think I'll let you have an icy pole before dinner... but only half! You get the other half when you finish dinner. Go choose one!" I kissed the side of his head and placed him down on the floor. He ran to the freezer and chose an orange one. His favourite.  
>"This one please!" He handed it to me to cut.<p>

When dinner began Bradie told me he wasn't hungry.  
>"But, if you don't eat, you won't be able to have the other half of your icy pole! And Mr Icy Pole will be so sad." He looked down and picked up his spoon, scooping up food and putting it in his mouth. Mum looked at me gratefully, and I smiled at her. I knew how hard she worked. We weren't poor, but we weren't rich. Mum had a very good paying job, but after dad died, and she had to take time off to look after Bradie, the bills started to make a pile. So I forced her back to work and we worked out a schedule.<br>I looked at my dinner and finished it off before anyone else. I looked at Bradie's and saw he had a little bit to go so when I went into the kitchen, I grabbed the other half of the icy pole.  
>"Yay!" Bradie yelled.<br>"Bradie, sweetie, no yelling inside please." Mum said gently.  
>"Sorry," He said taking the icy pole. I messed his hair up with my hand as I walked pass picking his plate up.<br>"Finished?" I asked mum who was watching Bradie.  
>"Yes," She looked up smiling. I took the dishes and washed, dried and put them away. On nights mum cooked, I did the dishes. And on nights I cooked, she did the dishes. She cleaned downstairs, I cleaned upstairs. We were a great team.<br>"Hey Bradie... go grab my bag for me? It's at the door." He ran off and dragged it back with him. "Have you been good for mum this week?" His face lit up and nodded. I looked at mum and she shrugged. "Because you know I have you next week, and we're gonna need something to watch!" I pulled out DVDs of Spiderman episodes. He was in love with Spiderman, and I loved Batman.  
>"Can we watch them now?" He pleaded.<br>"Well, we do have all weekend to finish your other Spiderman DVDs, so you'll have to wait until I finish school on Monday." He pouted and ran to the lounge room. We heard the TV go on and he ran back.  
>"Mummy... can you put Spiderman on?" He pulled her by the hand.<br>"Ok, Andy, homework?" She looked at me.  
>"Doing it now," I smiled back at her. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Shaun's P.O.V

When we got to Laura's, and now mine I guess, house, I parked the car in the garage.  
>"Shit! What about my car?" I hadn't seen it that afternoon, so I totally forgot.<br>"Here," I walked to the adjoining garage, and there sat my car. I ran and hugged it.  
>"I'm sorry for forgetting you! You're the best car ever!" Yes, I'm talking to a car, what of it?<br>"Thought you might like your car back." She smiled and walked through the door, turning on lights.  
>And wow, the house was great! My room was the biggest, and had its own bathroom adjoining my room.<br>"Oh, my god! Why do I get the big room?" I said running into it.  
>"Because I know how small your old room was, and I thought I'd treat you to a bigger room." She called passing my new room.<p>

After I unpacked and settled down, it was about 7:30pm. I logged onto my Facebook account and searched in the name 'Andy Clemmensen'. It came up with a picture of him and a little boy smiling. I added him, and searched for his Email address. I soon found it, and looked for him on MSN, for his number. It wasn't listed. Fuck.  
>"Shaun, if you want food you welcome to the kitchen, anything you want." Yelled Laura out to me.<br>"Thanks, I will later!" I reloaded Facebook and saw Andy had accepted my request.  
>'Hey!' I started up the conversation.<br>'Hiya :)' he replied very quickly.  
>'What you up to?' I started to worry when he didn't reply straight away.<br>'Sorry, had to put the little bro to sleep. Finishing off some math homework. I'm stuck lol' Aw! He looks after his little brother! I know some of my friends didn't do that for their 'rents.  
>'Aw, cute :) What question?'<br>'3z – z5 + 10x3' wow, that was a little difficult... good thing I'm good at maths and top of my class.  
>'Oh, I did that today. The answers; 3 - 5z4 + 30x2'<br>'Omg, LIFE SAVER! I'm seriously failing this class...' poor thing! I was failing English so I know how it feels. And we need to pass every class to graduate.  
>'Aha, no worries. I'm failing English so it's not unknown to me what you're going through :' I leant back in my chair and sighed.  
>'I'm top of our year in English... maybe if I tutor you in English... you could tutor me in math?' More time with Andy... fuck yeah!<br>'Sure! Give me your number, and we'll catch up tomorrow?' I crossed my fingers and leant forward.  
>'Yeah, tomorrows great for me! My numbers: 0432 675 576' I wrote it down and laughed.<br>'Easy to remember! Mines: 0404 354 958' wow, I was giving him my number! I was, like, hyperventilating!  
>'Yeah :) I got to go. I'll text you in the morning to work out a time, yeah?' Aw damn!<br>'Aw, ok. Night x' After I hit Enter, I freaked. Why did I out a 'x' should I worry? Or not forget that we had already kissed twice.  
>'Night, xx' He signed out. OH MY GOD! 2 'x'! Does that mean he likes me? Or am I reading too much into it?<p>

That night, I couldn't sleep. I had told Laura I was going out with Andy tomorrow so we could tutor each other. And hopefully kiss more...  
>Before I knew it, it was 9am and my phone was buzzing to say I had received a text a while ago.<br>'Hey, sorry if I woke you... I can meet up at say 9:30 at the front of the library? Andy xx' Again, 2 'x' not that I didn't like it... I did, but I didn't know what it meant...  
>I looked at the time he sent the message and it said 7:30am. Shit, that boy was an early riser...<br>'Hey, nah slept right through it! normally I hear it, but I had a bad nights' sleep... I can do 9:30, do you want me to pick you up or...?' I replied, putting on my black skinny jeans and a white shirt. As I was walking down the stairs my phone went again.  
>'Aha, ok :) great, nah, I have to drive, I'll meet you there. Wait for me outside x' so he had his licence and a car? Neat, my mum left me hers, and it was a beautiful car. Brand new. I didn't bother reply and grabbed some food.<br>"You're up early this morning." Laura stated leaning against the wall watching me. I normally didn't get up until midday when I didn't have school.  
>"Meeting up with Andy in half an hour..." I grabbed my cars, wallet and kissed her on the side of the cheek. "I'll be home later."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy's P.O.V

"But mum!" I pleaded. "I never ask you for anything, but this, _please_. Not today!"  
>"Andy, I'm sorry. I have too! They have no one else who can come in. Either reschedule, or take him with you." She grabbed her coat.<br>"Mum! Please! This might be the beginning of a relationship!" I followed her down the hall.  
>"Andrew! I'm not joking!" I froze when she said my name and looked down. "Look, I'm sorry. I know and understand. It isn't fair for you to put your life on hold for Bradie, but I have no choice." She kissed my cheek.<br>"No, I'm sorry. You do a lot for us. And we'll always be thankful. I'm just being selfish." I hugged her. I already lost one parent after a fight, I didn't want for that to happen again.  
>"I'll be home later." She left.<br>"Bradie! My little man! We gotta go! You ready?" I walked into his room to find him putting on his shoes.  
>"Can I take games?" He looked up at me.<br>"Yeah, but not ones with noise! We have to be quiet where we're going, so no yelling or anything. Whispers only." He got up and grabbed a bag putting things in it. I made sure they didn't make any noise and grabbed his hand.  
>I also grabbed my Math and English books as well as pens and paper, and put them in my bag.<br>"Do you want your colouring book?" He nodded and ran to grab it and his pencil case.

When I got him in his car seat that I have in my car, we drove the 15-20 minute drive to the library listening to Bradie's music. When we got there, I saw Shaun with his school bag and he waved. I called him over as I got out of the car.  
>"Hey!" I said, hugging him.<br>"Hey yourself." I giggled at him, and handed him my bag.  
>"Could you hold this for a minute?"<br>"Sure," he smiled. I went to the other side of the car and unbuckled Bradie from his car seat and lifted him out, grabbing his bag. I kicked the door closed and clicked the locking button.  
>"This is Shaun, Shaun, this is my little brother Bradie," I said hesitating.<br>"Hi Bradie!" Shaun said waving. He hide into my shoulder.  
>"Sorry, mum got called into work. I had no choice." I told him sadly as we walked in the doors.<br>"Don't worry about it! How old is he?" we staked out a table and Shaun put our bags on the table.  
>"Bradie, tell Shaun how old you just turned!" he shook his head and I sighed. "Sorry, doesn't do well for strangers."<br>"Ah, don't worry about it. So how old is he?" He opened his bag while I got Bradie seated and took out his colouring in book and pencil case.  
>"Turned 4 last month," I sat down and took out my books. "So, English or math first?" I looked up at his beautiful eyes and smiled sheepishly.<br>"English?" I laughed softly moved my chair closer to his. My knee leaning against his.  
>"So, what are you stuck with?" And so our study date began...<p>

I made sure I could see Bradie the whole time and he was in his own little world colouring.  
>"Little man," I said leaning over to him.<br>"Yeah Andrew?" I flinched and Shaun noticed, as he put a hand on my knee in a calming way.  
>"Show me what you coloured," I laughed at what colouring book he had grabbed. My batman one... little monster.<br>"Bradie... you do know you grabbed my book, right?" He nodded happily and I laughed some more.  
>"Yeah! I did these for you!" He came round and climbed onto my lap. I looked to see that in the hour and a bit we were in here, he had scribbled every page with colours. I sighed.<br>"And this one for Shauny!" He pulled out a picture of Batman with his arms crossed and handed it to Shaun.  
>"Thanks Bradie! I did something for you too!" He pulled out his book I soon realised as his sketch pad and ripped out a picture. A very brilliant picture of Bradie drawing.<br>"Fuck Shaun, you can draw real good!"  
>"You said the word mummy banned!" Bradie told me.<br>"And if you tell mummy I said it, when I have you next week, we'll watch my 'boring' DVDs instead of Spiderman..." I said smiling.  
>"What bad word? I didn't hear anything..." He turned around in my lap and looked at the drawing Shaun gave him. "Can you sign it? And Andy can hang it up in my room!" He gave it back and Shaun signed it in the bottom, along with the date.<br>"Here you go Bradie," He passed it to him.  
>"Little man, give it to me and I'll keep it safe until we get home, yeah?" I put it in my bag. "Go clean up your things. I have things to do at home before mum comes home, ok?"<br>"I did one for you as well..." Shaun passed me it and I sharply inhaled. It was me! He even did my hair and got my lip piecing right. I hugged him tightly. "Its' great." I whispered. I kissed his neck softly and pulled away. He smiled at me and turned the picture around, showing a paragraph of words:

_You are as beautiful as anything, in any shape or form. Never let anyone tell you different.  
>I am so happy that i had the balls to talk to you that day.<br>And I will, no matter what, be thankful you're in my life.  
>As friends, or something more, we'll find out later.<br>Shaun xx_

"It's beautiful," I whispered. I saw the time. 11am. "I have to go." I grabbed my things and put them in my bag.  
>"Already?" Shaun asked disappointed.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry. I have to do some things. Bradie, you packed up?" he nodded back. I grabbed his hand and we all walked to the car park.  
>"Here, let me take those..." Shaun grabbed mine and Bradie's bags while I unlocked the car.<br>"Bye Shauny!" Bradie hugged his leg tightly.  
>"Bye kiddo," He patted his back and I put him in the car, buckling him up.<br>We walked to the other side of the car, and I opened the back door so Shaun could put the bags in there.  
>"Thanks for today, and I'm happy that your step mum is adopting you and you moved in with her." I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder sighing.<br>"Yeah, and your brother sure does know what some people don't like being called... Mum was the only person to call me Shauny..." We broke up the hug and I leant against the car.  
>"Do you want me to tell him not too?"<br>"Nah, I like it. Brings back memories." He walked off towards his car.  
>"I'll text you later, yeah?" I called out to him.<br>"Yeah, see ya!" he waved. I waved back getting into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaun's P.O.V

When I got home, Laura was in her room on the bed crying.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" I rushed to her bed kneeling down beside her.<br>"Shaun, I'm scared..." she whispered. I knew then it was serious, because from the time I've known her, she's never said that to me. Even after dad was having a big fucking rant.  
>"What happened?" I put my hand on her arm.<br>"I'm pregnant." She whispered, starting to cry again.  
>"You... sure?" I was gobsmacked. I knew my dad was nice 50% of the time, but, shit.<br>"Yeah, 3 months the doctor said." Uh... 3 months?  
>"How did you no know? Didn't you not get your... thing...?" AWKWARD!<br>"That's why it's so weird, I did. I asked the doctor and he said it was sometimes normal, but I won't this time round." She sat up slowly. "Did you want lunch? Oh, I didn't ask you! How'd today go with Andy?" She asked while we walked into the kitchen.  
>"Good! we finished quicker than expected, and then we just talked. He had to bring his 4 year old brother Bradie. He is so cute! He did a colouring in for me that I'm gonna hang up." I smiled.<br>"Aw, I have to meet them sometime. Do his parents know?" We both sat at the table not wanting food.  
>"Yeah. His dad died a few years back though. So he looks after his brother and cooks every second week. Starting Monday it's his week. But his mum doesn't think of it as weird. It's normal for her, her son being gay. I know my mum was accepting, but most parents aren't fully." I sighed remembering a boy whose mum disowned him after finding out.<br>"That's nice – OH!" She ran to the sink and threw up. I grabbed her some water and she rinsed. "Thank god it's just about over! I'm sick of this!"  
>"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were going through this. I feel terrible." I looked down sadly.<br>"Hey! You didn't know and neither did i. Don't feel bad about it! it's not your fault!" She hugged me tightly and I sighed.  
>"Go lye on the couch. Watch some TV. I have sleep to catch up on." I smiled. She laughed and saluted. "And come get me if you need anything." I walked upstairs.<br>'Looks like I'm gonna be a big brother too. My step-mums pregnant.' I sent to Andy.  
>'Aww, congrats Hun. We need to catch up without Bradie hopefully. Mum texted me saying she's not at work next Sat because she worked today :)' Andy replied just as I lied on my bed.<br>'Yeah, for sure! I can do next Saturday :) But right now I'm about to catch up on sleep. Talk soon x.' I pulled my doona around me as my phone buzzed. He really did text quick!  
>'Sleeping beauty 3 Bye xx' I smiled and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep...<p>

Only to be woken an hour later to find a sexy god like creature on my bed... what? Andy?  
>"What...?" I asked sitting up.<br>"I rang and Laura answered. She told me to come over, gave me the address." He explained to me.  
>"No mean to be rude, but why you here?" I crossed my legs and smiled at him.<br>"Because I forgot to do something today." He tilted is head to the side, returning my smile.  
>"What's that?"<br>"This." He leant forward and kissed me. There was no mucking around. This was a deep, passionate kiss. My hands found way to his hair, and I pulled his head closer to mine. He shuffled, moving his body in a better spot, not breaking the kiss. I knew we weren't going to have sex. We just met, and I don't even know if we're together yet.  
>We both pulled away and smiled at each other.<br>"So, does this mean we're a couple now?" I asked.  
>"Very much so. I got home and thought: What am I waiting for? So, I dropped Bradie off to my neighbours and drove over." He grinned. "Which, sadly reminds me that I have to go."<br>"Really?" I pouted. He nodded and got up.  
>"Yeah, I told them I wouldn't be long." We walked to the door and I pulled him into another kiss. Not lasting as long, but not short either.<br>"I'll see you around Andy," I smiled  
>"Yes, yes you will." He walked out the door and waved before getting in his car, driving off.<br>I closed the door and grinned stupidly. I, Shaun Patrick Donald Diviney, was dating Andy Nicoli Clemmensen. Life couldn't get any better at this stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy P.O.V

When I picked up Bradie from next door and went back home, I started on dinner. Mum probably would probably tell me that I didn't have to because it was her day. But I had Bradie, and when I have Bradie, I cook. That was the deal.  
>"Andy! I don't want sausages and veggies!" Bradie told me walking into the kitchen.<br>"Well, sorry to tell you, but that's what we having." I put him on the bench and looked at him "What do you think of Shaun? Nice?" I wanted to know what my lil bro thought of him, because I knew he would be spending so much time around."Yeah I like him. Hehe he's funny!" Bradie giggled to me. I smiled.  
>"Would it be ok if he spent more time around here?" He nodded happily and I put him back on the ground. "Do me a favour, and put these on the table?" I gave him the place mats and he nodded enthusiastically. Poor kid.<p>

When dinner finished, and I had finished off some of my drawing I was doing, Bradie came to me.  
>"Mummy said I had to go to bed. But, you have to put up the picture!" He pulled my up the stairs to his room and grabbed the picture for me.<br>"Yeah, but we need a frame first!" I hardly went into the office. I always got mum or Bradie to. Because of all the pictures of my dad. I sighed heavily and opened the door.  
>"I like this one..." Bradie gave me a framed picture of me and dad hugging and laughing.<br>"Yeah, me too mate. Bradie, what about this frame?" I quickly put the picture back and grabbed a frame and walked out of there.  
>"Yeah! It's blue." He grinned. I pull down the picture that was already on his wall, and put the drawing Shaun did in the photo frame, hanging it up.<br>"Good?" I looked back at Bradie and he nodded happily. "Good, now bed!" I picked him up and lightly through him on the bed.  
>"Night Andy!" I kissed him and covered him up.<br>"Night kiddo."

*Friday at school.*

"Hey Andy!" I knew that voice. _Jack_.  
>"Sup." I didn't slow.<br>"Oh, nothing. I haven't spoken to you in a while! Hey you holding up?" He put his arm around my shoulders.  
>"Please remove your arm." I said calmly, stopping.<br>"Why? I find it comfy where it is!" He kept his arm around me.  
>"I have asked nicely, next time wont be as nice. Now, please remove your arm." God. The idiot. I've already beaten the shit out of him once, need I do it again?<br>"Or what?" He leant in closer.  
>"I will remove it for you, but it wont be nicely, nor will it be kindly."<br>"Oooo, I'm scared!" He went to punch me in the face but I blocked it, held onto his fist, tightened my grip, twisted a bit, and kicked him in the gut.  
>"I asked nicely. I warned you. Don't do it again." I walked away, towards the exit. I had to hurry up, I had Bradie.<br>I got into my car and drove over, walking into the entrance.  
>"Hey Andy." Ali always had a smile for me.<br>"Hey Ali," I smiled back.  
>"Bradie's in there." She pointed to the usual room. The art room.<br>"Thanks..." I opened the door and looked in.  
>"Andy!" Bradie came bolting to me, I crouched down as he put his arms around my neck and I picked him up.<br>"Hey little monster! Ready?" I went to the teacher/carer to tell her I had come for him.  
>"Yep, just sign out." She didn't even look up.<br>"I know. I do this every second week." I rolled my eyes. New.  
>"Teen pregnancies are becoming too often." She muttered.<br>"Excuse me? He isn't my son. He's my brother. My dad died, and my mum has been struggling for the past few years to raise Bradie and not have a job. You need to mind your own business and not assume that just because I pick him up every second week that he's my son." I told her sternly. I turned and walked out.  
>"Andy..." To my left was someone. And I didn't know until they spoke. I dreamt about that voice...<br>"Shaun?" I asked.  
>"Shauny!" Bradie yelled. I put him down and he ran to Shaun, hugging his leg.<br>"Hey mate. How's it going?" Shaun asked while I walked over to fill out the book.  
>"Andrew just told off the art lady!" I sighed. Big mouth.<br>"Oh, Sandra? She's a bitch." Ali came over to Shaun and Bradie. "Hey Bradie!"  
>"Yeah, she thought Bradie was my son, and I put her in her place."<br>"And we know that's not possible," Ali winked. I should tell you that Ali and I grew up together. Both our parents grew up together.  
>"Oh, fuck up. Bradie, you didn't just hear that!" I pointed to him.<br>"Hear what?" he looked up to me.  
>"Exactly." I looked at Ali and Shaun. "Have him taught well, don't I?" they both laughed.<br>"I have to get back to work. Tell Aunt Kimmy I said hey, ok?" Ali kissed my cheek and then the top of Bradie's head.  
>"You too to your 'rents." The three us walked out the door towards my car. Shaun's parked next to it.<br>"And how did you know where I was?" I looked at Shaun.  
>"I followed you... I saw what went down with you and Jack..." he leant against my car while I put Bradie in.<br>"Yeah, fun. Look, I gotta get home... I have to cook and get Bradie sorted... wanna have dinner with us?" I asked closing the door.  
>"Yeah! Why not? I'll text Laura," he smiled and went to his car.<br>"Follow me." I yelled out my window.  
>"Is Shaun coming over?" Bradie kicked my chair with his feet. He had just grown enough to do it in the last month.<br>"Bradie, I have told you before, don't kick my chair, while I'm driving. It's distracting. And yes he is, so behave." I turned right and saw Shaun's car do the same.  
>"Do you like him?" Ah, Bradie. He understood so well.<br>"Yes. Very much." I pulled into the driveway, and into the garage.  
>"Is it ok the park here?" Shaun pulled up behind me.<br>"Yeah, mum parks in the next garage. It adjoins." I opened the back door, unbuckled Bradie and he jumped out.  
>"Bradie, take your bag! I ain't carrying it," I called after him as he ran to the door.<br>"But it's heavy!" He whined. People say terrible two's were bad... what about fours...  
>"Then come carry mine." I held my ground. Shaun stood aside amused.<br>"Yours is even heavier but!" he came trudging back.  
>"Exactly." I locked up the car and the garage door when he grabbed it, and we all walked back to the door.<br>"Can I watch Spiderman?" Bradie yelled once I unlocked the door.  
>"Depends..." I quickly put in the alarm code and shut the door after Shaun walked in. You can put your bag there if you want..." Shaun followed my suit and dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs.<br>"Shauny! I wanna show you my picture!" Bradie yelled from his room. I smirked at Shaun and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to Bradie's room.  
>"Wow..." he whispered when we entered. And I wasn't surprised. Spiderman was everywhere. He even had him painted on his wall.<br>"Look!" Bradie pointed to the picture I had put up on the weekend. Which was the one Shaun drew him, of him.  
>"Cool! Wow, look at all this Spiderman stuff..." Shaun slowly turned in the room.<br>"Wait until you see Andy's!" Bradie pulled him by the wrist and took him to my room.  
>"Uh, Bradie! It's polite to ask me if you can take someone to my room! Stop." I reached him when he stopped and looked at me.<br>"What?" He asked nicely.  
>"Little man, its manners. That's all." I sighed. Shaun winked as I opened my door and walked in...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Shaun's P.O.V

Batman. Not as bad as Bradie's room, but wow. Posters, bed quilt, a little batman symbol rug under his desk.  
>"Aww, cute!" I turned to Andy and put my arms around his neck. Bradie had left the room, so i think Andy was a bit more comfortable.<br>"My dad got me into it, and when he... died... I tore everything down. Got rid of everything batman. My was so upset. And to make her feel better, I put everything back up. I settled down and now I love it, because it was something my dad and both loved." He sighed and leant his forehead against mine, noses touching.  
>He opened his heart to me, probably the only person who he could trust.<br>"That's great that you did that... put everything back up and kept on loving it. I know when my mum died, i wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of her, and i did. I put it all in the basement... but after about a year or so, i felt bad... i felt like i was tarnishing her memory. And i thought how i was probably breaking her heart by never looking at anything that involved her. Something with her name, something that she always talked about, or something she always wore... but one day, i juist took everything out again..." by the end of my little speech, both of us had tears running down her faces.  
>He kissed both my cheeks where the tears were, and then kissed me on the lips. It was salty because of the tears, but it was nice. Without breaking the kiss, we starting moving about the room, dancing.<br>He pulled away when we heard a crash-like noise.  
>"Bradie?" He yelled running down the stairs. "Where are you?"<br>"Andy! I didnt mean too, i swear!" he came running to Andys arms.  
>"What happened?" we walked into the lounge room and saw glass all over the floor.<br>"Where's you broom?" i asked Andy as he stared sadly at the glass.  
>"Kitchen..." he whispered, putting Bradie down and kneeling to picked a piece. I went and got the broom and bin, and came back to Andy, bending down and half hugging him.<br>"What was it?" he seemed pretty broken up about it, whatever it was.  
>"My dads last trophy. He played over 500 games of golf at the club and got a glass mug with writing on it." he got up and went to check on Bradie while I cleaned up. Thoughts running through my head...<p> 


End file.
